


Will Death Do Us Part?

by Sithis10756



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithis10756/pseuds/Sithis10756
Summary: Sarah is sick but will she let Jareth help her? CAN he help her?





	

As Jareth looked out across the snowy plane he sighed in remorse. Sarah was sick in the hospital and has yet to wish herself better. No matter what he said to her, she refused to relent.

Thinking of her laying in the pure white room with no one to comfort her had tears gathering in his Owlish eyes. Hogbrain, the annoying fox knight, and the rock caller was waiting back in the Underground for news.

Perched upon the wooden post, the lonely Goblin King fluffed out his feathers to ward off the cold chill that seeped through the air. Sighing once again, he took off back to the Underground.

"Sarah, better?" Ludo asked once he spotted Jareth soaring back into the courtyard.

"No, I'm afraid she's not." He said as he transformed back into his original form. "She keeps refusing my help. Nothing I say can get through to her, even your letters."

"Poor Sarah, she nev'r liked askin' fer help from nobody." Hoggle quietly muttered through his tears.

"Calm down, my dear friends I'm sure the Lady Sarah will get better soon." Sir Didymus reassured his companions as best as he could.

Jareth walked through the castle and into his room. He gazed out the window he had sent crystal dreams to Sarah years ago. He had watched he her grow after their faithful encounter and grew to love her even more.

Now, Five years later, she is on the verge of death and he can do nothing.

"Why, Sarah-mine? Why do you reject me so?" He asked the night sky as he gazed at the heavens. "I love you and yet you scorn my emotions."

"…Jareth…"

Looking around, he saw neither hide nor hair of the owner of the voice.

"…Jareth…Please…"

"Sarah? Is that really you speaking my name?" He was frantic as her lovely voice echoed out throughout his castle." Please, my Love! Say the words that I need to hear!"

"…Jareth…I wish…for you…"

"Yes?! What is your wish?" His heart was thumping a mile an hour as her weak voice got quieter with each word.

"…to take me away…right…now…"

As soon as the words were said, he was gone to her side in an instant. He arrived just as her eyes closed and the monitor went flat.

'There's still time.' He though as he picked up her body and swished her away. 'Her soul has yet to leave her body.' He reappeared back in the Underground with her body in tow. They were in a place no one knew of but the royal family.

Deep in the Underground beneath the castle is a room with a glowing pool. His families legends say that the Gods left this here to help the first king's wife after she fell ill with the Black Death. Because of her generous spirit and love for all they gifted her with a new life.

Jareth could only pray that it worked for his Sarah as well. Quickly, he laid her pale form in the water and waited with bated breaths.

30 seconds

2 minutes

5 minutes

Nothing was happening, she just laid there motionless in the water looking like a sleeping Goddess. His poor Sarah, she called to him too late.

"WHY!" He cried as he dropped to his knees, tears running down his face. He cradled her body in his arms and cried his heart out. His only love was dead and not even his infinite powers could bring her back.

"…Jareth?" A small voice called his name was he continued to cry. "Jareth, what's wrong?"

"You are dead, that's what wrong." He replied, thinking it was just is imagination that was talking to him. "You are dead and I can't even tell you how much I love you, Sarah-mine."

"I'm not dead, Jareth." Sarah said as she reached up and cupped his cheek. "I'm here to stay with the Goblin King that I love." Jareth looked down at in disbelief, yet her smile said it all. She was back for good and she loved him.

"Will you marry me, Sarah-mine?"

"YES!"

That day in the glowing pool changed Sarah. She was no longer human and thus was no longer afflicted with their short lifespan. It had turned her into a Fae like her husband and they spent many happy years together. At least until their first child, who was as mischievous as Jareth was with Sarah's curiosity.


End file.
